Come Close
by MSMx
Summary: Gail x Holly tumblr prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Gail x Holly prompts; Gail hates exercise. **

"Holly why do you insist on exercising so early in the morning?" Gail asked, burying herself further into her pillow.

"Because it's good for you, Gail." Holly moves into the bathroom, turning on the tap for a moment. She quickly washes her face before sitting back on the bed to put on her running shoes. "I don't understand how you manage to work such a physical job when you never exercise."

Gail groans. Holly always likes to make fun of her ability to eat whatever she wants and keep a killer body. She was blessed.

"I work out," Gail huffs out as she flops unceremoniously onto her back, not bothering to pull the sheets up. Holly smirks at her girlfriend. She's still not use to the abruptness personality that comes out to play every now and again.

"When? I have never seen you in gym clothes let alone on a treadmill." Holly smirks and continues to lace her shoes, subtly stealing glances at Gail.

"I worked out about 20 minutes ago." Holly gulps and Gail laughs quietly behind her, reaching out to run a hand over her leg.

"Not what I meant, Gail…" She replies, her cheeks flushed and lips pursed.

"But I had a work out partner and everything,"Gail says matter-of-factly. "I'm legit."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Holly kisses her quickly and gets up. "Go back to bed, Officer. I'll be back soon for another work out session."

Gail watches her girlfriend walk out the door. "Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Holly convinces Gail into getting a dog!**

"No." Gail does not do animals. No matter how much her girlfriend wants a dog, it's not happening. So when Holly waltzed into their apartment Monday afternoon with a yapping puppy in her arms, Gail was not impressed.

"Gail…" Holly begged. She knew Gail didn't have a fondness for animals but this dog was staying. That was that.

"Holly…"

"How can you pass up on this adorable little face?" Holly asks, pushing his cheeks together. "Adorable, Gail!"

"Easily." She continues to ignore her girlfriends case and goes back to eating her sandwich. "Take it back to wherever you found it."

"I found him under my car, Gail!" Holly looks down at the adorable ball of fluff in her arms and scratches behind his ears. "Him. Not it."

Gail shakes her head and subtly smiles at Holly's adorableness. Still, she's not having it. "Well… Put him back."

"You're being so ridiculously difficult. I know you want him as much as I do. Just come here for a second."

"No." Gail feels her resolve start to waver so she gets up, shoving her sandwich down her throat and putting her plate in the sink. Holly thinks she's won and moves closer to Gail, lifting the puppy up for her to take.

Gail turns her head and glares.

"Fine. I'll sleep on the couch with Zeus tonight until you come around, you grouch." Gail flinches at her words and opens her mouth to say something but nothing seems to come out.

She quickly shakes her head and moves closer to Holly, reaching up and scratching the little monster behind his ears. "I'm sorry… Zeus?" Gail asks, "When did the Greek God make himself at home in our house?"

Holly smirks and lightly presses her lips to Gail's. "Stop being smart. This little fellow is here to stay."

"No." Gail answers, lifting Zeus into her arms.

"I knew you'd come around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gail x Holly prompts; Dov pulls Holly over, Gail is not impressed. **

"Oh my god," Gail squeaked out. She quickly moved a hand to cover her face, trying to conceal her ridiculously large grin. "Holly you can't say that kind of thing to me while I'm at work!"

Cheeky, playful Holly has definitely become her favourite Holly, and as of late, it's been happening a lot more frequently. Often when she's supposed to be working.

Gail's mouth drops open as she listens to Holly's detailed version of the night ahead. "Seriously… Stop it!" Gail feels her face heat up, silently scolding her girlfriend for putting her in this position at work.

She quickly forgets that Dov is in the car with her and starts to giggle uncontrollable. "Why? Because I'm supposed to be upholding the law and at the moment all I want to break every single traffic law to see you," she quickly shoots out. All she gets in response is a cackle of laughter and more sexual comments.

"Holly! You're being so inappropriate right now!" Dov smiles widely and looks over at Gail, her head leaning on the car window. He's never seen her as red as she is now. She catches him staring and glares. Her face dropping and the happiness gone from her eyes. He gulps and silently returns his eyes to the road.

A moment passes and the giggling returns.

Dov sneaks a glance and her smile is back and she's fiddling with her jacket zipper. "Mhm, I'll have to discipline you later," Gail replies, her voice dropping slightly. "What? Why would I need to bring handcuffs home? Oh…" Gail starts to stutter, almost dropping the phone from her hand.

"Um hello, I'm right here. In the car. Listening to your whole conversation."

Gail turns and gives him another glare. "Shut up, Dov. Mind your own business and turn your ears off."

"Sure Gail, I'll do exactly that," Dov answers before he catches a driver in front of them clearly on their phone. He flicks the lights on and then flicks Gail on the shoulder, motioning her to hang up.

"I have to go, Dov is pulling someone over." Gail scowls and flicks Dov right back. "I know, babe. Yeah, okay. I'll remember, bye"

Gail puts her phone down as the squad car comes to a stop. She looks up and yells, "Dov you idiot! That's Holly's car!"

His face instantly drops, turing to Gail. "Shit… All I saw was someone using their phone!" He gets a punch on the shoulder and an icy glare.

"Stay in the car, you moron. Let me handle it." She shakes her head at him, opens the door and slams it shut.

Dov doesn't miss the subtle finger sent his way as she turns towards Holly's car.

"License and Registration, please."

"Of course, Officer." Holly reaches into her handbag and passes over her license. "May I ask what I was doing wrong?" Holly stares back at Gail with a wicked grin. Gail can tell she's still in a mood and leans down to rest her arms on the car door.

"You know exactly what you were doing, ma'am," she answers. Holly shifts, moving closer to Gail. The air grows hot and Gail moves back slightly but is stopped by Holly's hand on her arm.

"Hm, and does it result in my being handcuffed right now?" Holly husks, "or am I still waiting until later for that?"

Gail gulps. "Cheeky today, aren't you?"

Her girlfriends voice drops and Gail catches a flicker of sadness appear across her face. "I haven't seen you in 3 days, Gail," she whispers. Her hand is playing with Gail's sleeve. "I'm going crazy."

"Pick me up when my shift ends, okay?" Gail flips her licence in her hand, looks down and smiles at the photo. "You look really pretty."

Gail watches as Holly's face scrunches up before handing it back. "Gross, Gail. That's from like a billion years ago." She smiles and leans in, placing a soft kiss on Holly's lips.

"Well you look really beautiful today." Holly moves to kiss her again but a car horn causes Gail to jump back. She looks up and see's Dov giving her a look. She gives him the finger. "I'll see you this afternoon, okay? Oh and don't think you'll be getting off from this. You owe me," Gail throws over her shoulder as she starts to walk away.

"I know and I plan on making this up to you the whole weekend."

Gail shivers. "Shit."

"See you later, Officer. Don't forget!" Holly smirks and pulls away from the curb, leaving her girlfriend standing in a state of shock.

Gail's hand moves to her belt and rests over her handcuffs. This weekend is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gail x Holly prompts; Gail tries really hard to make good on a promise.**

Gail stares menacingly at the television. She vaguely remembers making the promise in the midst of a heated make out session but she never thought the moment would come. She hates sport but somehow here she is, sitting on the couch watching hockey. Hockey.

Gross.

Gail crosses her arms and lets out a loud puff. She's not happy.

"Stop angry sighing," Holly laughed, pulling a reluctant Gail into her side. She reaches for some cheese puffs and places them Gail's awaiting mouth.

Gail chews loudly and starts to talk with her mouth full. Sometimes Holly really can't believe she fell for this woman. "I do not angry sigh."

"You do," She answered. "You're doing it right now."

Gail pulls away. "I just don't understand!" She sighs again and her arms start waiving around mindlessly. "I know that I said I'd watch a hockey game with you, but Holly! It makes no sense!"

Holly chuckles. "It makes perfect sense, Gail."

"Um no. It definitely doesn't. How on earth can you play a game when you can't even see what you're meant to hit?" She shakes her head. Gail starts pointing at the TV then throws her head back in disbelief. "And how on earth do you stay standing on ice? It's physically IMPOSSIBLE!"

"My god you're so adorable." Holly pulls Gail back into her, smiling as she kisses her nose. "Adorable."

"I am not." Gail rests her head on her girlfriends shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Just because you're uncoordinated with no sense of balance doesn't mean the rest of the world is, babe." Holly flinches when she feels a slight pinch on her thigh. She falls backwards, pulling Gail completely on top of her. "Ouch"

"How dare you, Holly Stewart. How dare you."

Holly just smirks in response, moving her mouth to within inches of Gail's. "Oh, and would you like to borrow my glasses so you can make out that pesky puck?" There's that pinch again. "Not finding me hilarious today, Officer?"

"I never find you funny. Nerds can't be funny. You're the most boring, most unfunny person I know."

"We both know thats a lie," Holly replies, finally closing the distance and moulding their lips together.

"Mm yeah, I guess it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gail x Holly prompts; Gail gets sick. Chloe gets ridiculous. **

Holly's day was insane.

It was also made that much worse because at 2:14pm, Gail stopped replying to her text messages. When a fourth body came into the morgue within the space of an hour, Holly knew she was going to be going into overtime. It didn't bother her though, because whenever multiple bodies came in, so did Gail.

It was an unwritten rule at 15 that Gail always goes to the morgue for the detectives. Holly loved it.

Today was different, though. Gail didn't show up. After the lack of messages, Holly thought that she was just working on a case and couldn't reply. But after the no-show, Holly knew something was wrong.

She spent the rest of her shift freaking out and trying to get her work done as quickly as possible. She tried calling Traci but didn't get through.

She tried Andy. Nothing.

She tried Chris. Nothing.

It wasn't until Chloe walked through the door in her perpetual state of preppiness that Holly finally found out the reason for Gail's disappearance.

Holly ran over to the door and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders. "Chloe! Where is Gail? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?"

"Woah, calm down, doc," Chloe answered. She gently moved Holly's hands from her shoulders and walked over to the open body on the table and scowled.

"Chloe! Tell me what you know!" Chloe could tell Holly was freaking out.

"Gail is fine, Holly." She turned back to Holly and leaned back onto the table. "She went home sick. She was in the weirdest mood today, everyone at the station thought she'd been replaced by a twin or something. She was being super nice to me and she even hugged me. I didn't know what to do. That's when I knew something was up."

Holly shook her head, trying to absorb the words coming out of the young officer's mouth. She sure knew how to talk. "Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"Gail's pregnant! After she hugged me she threw up all over my shoes! Hormonal, much?" Holly just looked back at Chloe.

She started to laugh. Pregnant? Holly thought about the concept a bit more and then her laughter turned into confusion. "I can assure you… Gail is most definitely not pregnant."

"Nope, sure is. I'm positive." Chloe seemed adamant at her conclusion and walked back over to the door.

"Chloe, do you understand lesbians at all?"

Her face scrunched up in response, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I do… I don't understand the point of the question. Why are you asking me this?"

"Okay… It doesn't matter." Holly accepted defeat and sat back down in her chair. "What do you need, Chloe?"

"Swarek sent me over. I'm staying put until we figure this guy out," Chloe rattled out. "Coffee?" Holly nodded and Chloe skipped out the door and down the corridor.

Holly shook her head and mumbled quietly to herself. "Joy."

Holly walks through the door exhausted. She finally understood why Gail found Chloe to be annoying and after spending the entire afternoon with her, was looking forward to never seeing her again.

She throws her keys and bag on the kitchen bench and spots two feet dangling off of the couch. She quietly takes off her jacket and walks into the lounge room. Gail is lying face down with a blanket thrown haphazardly over her body. It doesn't look very comfortable.

Holly kneels down, raking her hand through her girlfriends short blonde hair. She was sweating up a storm and Holly winced. "Wake up." Nothing. "Gail wake up, honey." After a small shake of her shoulder, Gail's eyes opened.

She didn't look good at all. Her skin was much paler than Holly had ever seen and her eyes were missing their usual spark.

"My stomach hurts," Gail muttered out, curling into herself further.

"Oh sweetie…"

"I'm so glad you're home." Her eyes closed again and she tried to grab the blanket and pull it over her face.

"So am I. You have no idea." Holly reached forward, rubbing Gail's arm soothingly. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

She groaned. "Carry me? I'm too weak." Holly didn't have time to answer before arms were being thrown around her neck. She gently lifted Gail and carried her slowly to their bedroom.

Holly kissed her forehead lightly before putting her down softly. "I was so worried when you didn't come to the morgue to hang out," she quietly admits.

"Mm, I'm sorry." Gail rolled over and took Holly's hand. Her palms were sweaty. "I threw up in the middle on 15. Ollie forced me to come home."

"Oh I know, Chloe told me everything."

"She's so little." Holly smiled.

"She is. But she's mighty annoying." She moved away from the bed, taking off her shoes and jacket. She laid back down, rolling into her girlfriend. "She told me you were pregnant."

Gail's eyes shot open. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yep. That was the only plausible explanation as to why you were being nice and then throwing up," Holly laughed. "I don't think she thought that theory through at all."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a couple of minuets. Gail's breathing started to even out and she snuggled into Holly. "I wanna be pregnant," Gail mumbled.

"Um, what?" Holly moved back. Gail's eyes were closed and there was no expression on her face.

"Kids are cool." She wrapped her arms around Holly and moved so was lying on top of her girlfriend. "We should have a baby."

Holly was shocked. She had no idea what to do. They'd never talked about this kind of thing before. "Calm down, casanova. At least ask me to marry you first. Actually, first of all you need to officially move in."

She also wasn't sure if it was Gail or the sickness talking.

"You're so pretty." It was definitely the sickness.

Holly chuckled and tightened her hold on Gail. "Okay killer, time for some sleep." She heard a peaceful sigh.

"Kay, Hols. Night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gail and holly prompt! Gail lied about something to Holly she thinks is little but it's serious to Holly**

"Are you serious, Gail Peck?" Holly slams her hands down on Gail's desk.

"Hey Holly," Gail breathed out startled. "It's nice to see you." She gets up from her chair leaning forward to steal a kiss but feels strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her backwards.

"Don't you dare! I'm so angry at you right now," Holly hissed.

Gail knows exactly why her girlfriend's angry and she really doesn't want to cause a scene in the middle of 15. "Why?" Playing it cool, she gets up and starts to walk towards an integration room.

Holly grabs her hand, stopping her suddenly. "It's your birthday!"

"Shh, keep your voice down," Gail snapped. "Follow me, please." She looked at her girlfriend beggingly and pulled her towards the unoccupied room.

"Why didn't you tell me? Steve started asked me if we were doing anything special tonight when he came to the morgue today. Do you know how embarrassing it is to find out from your girlfriend's brother that it's her birthday?!" Holly looked furious. Gail didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Birthdays just mean you're getting older and Gail had no desire whatsoever to celebrate them.

"Hey, chill out. It's okay." Gail reached out to take Holly's hand but was swatted away.

"It's not okay! It's your day! I'm supposed to take you out, buy you a nice dinner and show you how much I love you!"

Gail's eyes widened comically. "Wha-"

"I don't even have a present. But seriously, Gail! Why didn't you tell me?" Holly interrupted, resting her head in her hands.

"You love me?"

"What?" Holly's head shot up.

"You just said you loved me," Gail beamed.

"I did?"

Gail wrapped her arms around Holly's neck, gently kissing her. "Yes."

"Mm, well…" Holly purred.

"Do you?" Gail kissed her again. And again. And again.

"More than anything," Holly whispered in her ear. Gail exhaled loudly and felt her heart stop.

"I love you, too."

"Happy birthday, you dingus." Holly pulled Gail closer, starting her assault on her neck.

"Best birthday ever," Gail squealed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gail and Holly prompt! Holly attempts to break up with Gail but Gail isn't taking it serious and it frustrates Holly.**

"Gail that's not how you play," Holly huffs out frustrated. Once a month, Gail gets out the monopoly board. Holly loves monopoly and it usually starts off as innocent, but quickly escalates and turns into a fight to the death.

Gail Peck playing boardgames is undeniably insufferable.

"Yes it is. Those are the rules." Gail continues to count out her loot, placing it in immaculate piles on the floor.

"No they're not! A player only gets a pay out when they land on free parking if there's money in the middle from fees and taxes." Holly moves forward, hitting the middle of the board. "You don't just lean over and take however much you want from the bank. You know this!"

"That's how I've always played, Holly." Gail knows exactly what she's doing. They go through this rule every month and every month it gets a rise out of her girlfriend. The angry, competitive side of Holly turns her on and she just can't help it. "Are you calling me a cheater?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm calling you," Holly yells. She quickly tries to grab some Gail's money but comes up empty. Gail smirks. "Put it back."

"Um no, I will not…"

Holly stares. When she speaks her voice is deliciously low and husky. Man, Gail loves it when she get's like this. "Gail! Put it back!"

"No."

"Fine, be that way." Holly starts packing away her money and all the real estate she's bought. "I'm done."

Gail knows she's bluffing. After months of this routine she's got it down to a fine art. "Ha okay, babe." She passes Holly the dice. "Your turn."

"I'm serious! Every single time we play this stupid game you always pull out the same dirty tricks." Holly stands up, forcefully pointing at Gail. "I can't deal with you anymore."

"Holly Stewart, are you breaking up with me over our monthly monopoly game?" Gail tries really hard not to lose her resolve but, she lets out a soft laugh. She immediately regrets it. Holly's head snaps up, and an intense glare shoots out at Gail.

Gail gulps.

"Yes." Holly sighs loudly and continues to pack up. Gail just stares and after a moment of silence, stands and wraps her arms around Holly.

"That's unfortunate… Because I was going to let you win tonight and celebrate with you…" she whispers softly.

"That's a lie," Holly scoffed. Gail doesn't let anybody win.

Gail walks in front of her girlfriend, takes of her shirt and waltzes towards the bedroom. She looks back towards Holly and winks,"are you sure about that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Gail and Andy- Andy helps Gail get Holly back.**

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Gail just didn't think that today would be that day.

A double homicide meant the chances of running into Holly were extremely likely. There was an even greater possibility they'd interact when Nash told her to stay with the bodies. Gail glared at Traci and got a pat on the back in return.

She was paying zero attention in the doorway to the room when a cough caught her off guard. "Sorry, Officer… I just need to get in there."

Holly looks at her sadly, waiting to get past. "Sorry," Gail mumbles and moves aside. God, Holly looks amazing and still smells amazing and all Gail can do is stare. She really fucked up.

A hard hit on the back tears her away from her obviously leering. "Gail, you need to go and speak to her," Andy noted.

"Nope. Not happening."

Andy turns Gail around and pulls her down the hallway slightly. "Quit being so stubborn. You're looking at her the way Dov looks at Chris when they don't get partnered together."

Gail feels her face contort at the image. Did she really look like that? "Gross. Please never compare me to them ever again."

"Just saying," Andy mused. "And also are you that blind? She's looking at you in exactly the same way."

"Really?" Gail stepped back slightly, peering into the crime scene. Sure enough she awkwardly catches Holly's eyes and gulps.

"Yeah. Seriously. Stop being so dumb, Peck."

"I have no idea what to say to her, Andy." Gail lets out a long breath. She really has no idea what to do in this situation. She wants things to go back to normal but she doesn't know how to go about it. "We both kind of fucked up but I told her I'd rather taser myself in the eye then spend time with her. What on earth is an appropriate topic of conversation to follow that up?"

Andy purses her lips, "yeah… That is a tough one, alright."

"No shit," Gail answers, leaning on the wall behind her. She closes her eyes for a second, trying to think of the perfect thing to say.

"Want me to say something to her?"

"Definitely not," Gail exclaimed. "No, no way."

Andy just smiles and hits Gail on her shoulder. "Okay! Be right back!"

"McNally! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gail watches as Andy walks confidently through the door and over to Holly. She starts talking softly to her and before long Holly looks towards her with a small smile. Before Gail can react, Holly appears in front of her looking incredibly vulnerable.

"Um, hey," Gail finally whispered.

"Hi."

Gail sucked in some air and looked awkwardly down at the ground. "Do you wanna maybe, I dunno… Get some lunch? Or something…"

Holly smiles and nods. "Yes. Please."

"Cool," Gail lets out in relief. She smiles shyly and when she feels Holly's hand take her own, she knows she'll be needing to buy McNally coffee every morning for the rest of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Can you write a Gail and Holly prompt where Gail is threatening one of her friends over a video game and Holly is just like "don't listen to her she's the little spoon"**

Sundays at Gail's house were maniacal. There was drinking, there was video games and there was Gail Peck yelling profanities at Dov.

Holly found the noise to be therapeutic. She rested her head on her girlfriend's lap, reading a medical journal from a couple of years ago. It was nice.

"Behind you, Dov!" Gail leaned over and hit his shoulder hard. "Shoot him!"

"I'm trying!"

"SHOOT HIM!" She moved quick, offing three players in the time it took Dov die. She was really good. "If you die again, I'll tell the entire division that you still sleep with that pink teddy bear you got for your 5th birthday."

"You wouldn't" Dov stared back at her in shock. He knew she played dirty.

"Do you know me? Of course I will," she growled.

"Fine." Dov gave up. He wasn't going to win this battle. "Can you at least try and cover me then? You're playing like you're Rambo."

"No. You just need to be better."

The yelling stopped and all Holly could hear were gun shots and explosions. She squeezed Gail's thigh and rolled into her slightly. She really liked Sundays.

"Goddammit, Dov! BEHIND YOU! Open your squinty eyes!" She watched as Dov died once more and turned to him and glared.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm always like this," Gail snaps. Dov shakes his head and turns to Holly. She's so enthralled in her book he doesn't even know if she's listening to the chaos around her.

"Holly, is she always like this?"

She smirks, but doesn't raise her eyes from the text in front of her. "Nope, not at all. She's really cute when she's being the little spoon," she snickered, squeezing Gail's thigh again.

A loud, high pitched squeal made Holly look up, "You okay, Gail?"

"Holly! Don't reveal my deep dark secrets!" Gail blubbered, her face becoming beet red. "Look, you just made me die!" She threw her controller onto the coffee table and took a swig of beer.

"Sorry, babe." Holly kissed her cheek and settled back down on her legs.

"Little spoon, huh?" Dov jested, "you big old softie, Peck."

Gail took another swig and grabbed her controlled. A new game started and Dov died immediately. "Don't say another word."

"Why not? I bet the division would find this piece of information hilarious."

"Don't test me, Epstein." She ran towards his character in the game and aimed her gun at the back of his head,"I will kill you right now."

Dov laughed. "Truce?"

"Fine," she sighed. There was silence for a moment before she watched Dov get ambushed by two guys. "Shoot him! Shoot them! Go for the head! DOV!"

"What?" He grumbled, "I'm trying!"

"BE BETTER!"


	10. Chapter 10

**GailxHolly Prompt: Holly convinces and helps Gail set up a Facebook account.**

"Is this really necessary?" Gail was sitting on the couch, arms crossed angrily, staring at the laptop in front of her. Holly had a huge grin on her face as she typed Gail's email address into the sign up section of Facebook.

"Yeah! You can post cute selfies, get in touch with people from school and you'll get to be friends with me!" Gail couldn't help herself and let out a small smile at her girlfriend's adorableness. If there was one thing that Gail had learnt in the three years since they started dating, it was that Holly always got what she wanted.

And today, Holly wants Gail to get Facebook.

Gail wrapped her arm around Holly's waist and kissed her cheek softly. "Yeah, I'm not going to accept your friend request."

"Stop being a brat," Holly whined, pushing Gail's arm away.

"I just don't want to do it, Holly. You know I like my privacy." Holly continued to fill out Gail's information, putting her main interest as 'tormenting co-workers.' Holly started laughing and Gail just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I also know that you love to judge to people. Facebook stalking will become your favourite hobby, trust me." Holly uploads a photo of the two of them and sets it as Gail's profile picture.

"I don't know…" Holly ignored Gail's whinging and added herself as a friend. She got out her phone and accepted it right away.

"You'll get to be 'Facebook official' with me," Holly sings.

"What the hell does that mean," Gail spits out.

"I'll show you," Gail watched as Holly went into her settings and changed her relationship status. "The whole wide world now knows how much you love me," Holly smiles.

Gail Peck is in a relationship with Holly Stewart.

Gail can't stop the grin on her face and moves into Holly's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "Mmm, I see."

"Just try it for a week, okay?" Holly asks, hopeful.

"Fine." Gail grabs the laptop off Holly and uploads a few more photos. "What if we break up? Will it turn hostile when I change my relationship status to single?" Gail smirked.

"Seriously, stop being such a brat."


	11. Chapter 11

**Gail x Holly prompts; Gail kisses Holly in front of the entire 15th Division. **

Gail was on desk duty. She was pretty late for parade this morning and she blames Holly. If she didn't drop her off this morning, there wouldn't have been a make out session in her car and she would have been on time.

And ever since this morning, Gail has been an extremely frustrated. All she wanted was to be at home with Holly, preferably naked in their bed.

She sighs loudly and rests her head on her desk, silently willing for the day to go quicker. A body sitting down in the chair next to her's makes her scowl. The new rookie had been bothering her all day and she was sick of it. "Go away, Gerald. Go annoy another poor soul."

Gail frowns when she feels a hot breath on her ear. She smiles when she realises who it is. "Who's Gerald? Should I be jealous?"

"What are you doing here?" Gail beamed, reaching forward to entangle their fingers.

"I just finished a few reports for Sam and I heard you were on desk duty so I came to say hello," Holly returned her smile and carefully leaned forward, hoping for a kiss. She knew Gail hated PDA but she wanted to try her luck. Holly hadn't been able to stop thinking about Gail since this morning, and she's 100% sure that Gail has been having the same problem. "So, hello."

Gail leaned forward, meeting Holly halfway. They kissed softly, Gail squeezing her hand. "Mmm, Hi."

"How has your day been? Boring?"

"Extremely," Gail pouted, swinging backwards on her chair. "So much better now that you're here though." She moved quickly, pecking Holly on the lips before she had a time to react. Holly loved when Gail was in this kind of mood.

"Well, hopefully this will make it even better." Holly turned to her bag and pulled out a box of donuts. She watched as Gail literally salivated in front of her and let out a laugh.

"Oh my god," Gail squealed, reaching into the box and shoving one into her mouth. She moaned. "Yes. Yes, yes yes. "

"Better?" Gail just threw her head back in response, closing her eyes and nodding her head. "I'll take that as a yes," Holly laughed.

Gail finished the donut in record time. Holly watched as she reached for the box again, but was caught off guard when two strong hands wrapped around her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She could taste the strawberry icing on Gail's lips and groaned when their tongues met.

Gail pulled away and placed a small kiss on her cheek, going back to the box of donuts on the table. Holly whimpered softly, sitting in shock. "Woah," she whispered. "I was not expecting that."

"Well expect a lot more of it tonight, babe," Gail said with a mouthful of donut. Gail's head shot up when she heard laughter behind her. Steve and a few of the guys from Guns and Gangs were standing near the coffee station whistling and laughing at her. Holly giggled and reached for a donut herself.

Gail grabbed a pen on the desk and threw it at Steve. "Shut up, Steve!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Gail and Holly- jealous Gail**

It had been a long day. Gail was working a double and after suffering through a horrendous night shift, all she wanted to do was meet Holly for an early lunch. Just as she was about to grab the keys to the squad and head over to the morgue, her phone lit up.

_I'm really sorry Gail, somethings come up at work :( I can't get away from here anytime soon x_

Gail sighed and sat back in her chair. She was so tired and ridiculously hungry. She closed her phone and put it back into her vest.

"C'mon Peck, Let's get out of there," Andy called out from the coffee station. Gail glared at her in return and didn't get up from her chair. "What's wrong now?" Andy laughed and walked over to her.

"My lunch plans just fell through and I am so hungry. I need to eat. I can feel myself wasting away, Andy. Feed me." Gail slumped back into her chair, holding her stomach with a sad smile.

"You're such a baby," Andy snorted. "Get up."

"I can't, I'm too weak." Gail stayed on her chair, refusing to move. "Just leave me to die here."

"I'll buy you a burger if you beat me to the squad car."

Gail shot up, grabbed the keys from the desk and ran out of the precinct.

"We just ate, Gail. Did you really have to get more to go?"

"It's not for me," Gail replied, opening the door to the squad. "Take me to the morgue."

"You're so whipped," Andy laughed. Gail reached over the console and punched her shoulder. "Ouch."

"Just drive, McNally."

The drive was quick.

Gail ran across the parking lot and through the entrance, quickly making her way to the elevators. She got in and hit Holly's floor. She couldn't help the smile that radiated across her face. Yeah, she was so whipped.

The doors open and Gail briskly walked down the hallway. There was nobody in sight considering Holly said something had come up. She could only assume that meant work. She frowned as she turned the corner, peering into Holly's lab.

Her girlfriend was sitting casually in her chair, drinking coffee and laughing with a woman. Gail gritted her teeth and watched their interaction. Holly was in hysterics, throwing her hand onto the woman's thigh. The tramp sitting next to her was really beautiful and Gail instantly felt a pang in her chest.

This was the reason Holly couldn't meet for lunch? She was hanging out with another woman?

"Um, Hi."

Holly's head snapped up and walked over to the doorway. "Gail! What are you doing here?" She looked at the bag in her hand and smiled. "Did you bring me lunch?"

"Yeah… You said it was crazy in here so I thought I'd bring food to you," Gail shrugged. She looked over to the woman sitting on Holly's desk and pursed her lips. "I'll just go, I didn't realise you had company."

"Gail-"

"Bye Holly," Gail uttered.

"Gail this is my sister, Hayley," Holly pointed. "Hayley this is my girlfriend, whom you insisted did not exist."

"I'm impressed, Hols," Hayley chuckled in approval. "Nice." She threw her hand up towards Holly, waiting for a high-five. Holly furrowed her eyebrows and gently tapped her sisters hand, giggling softly.

Gail stood at the door, mouth opening and closing quickly. Did she just get jealous of Holly with a girl who turned out to be her sister? Yep. She did.

"Holly, is she a mute?"

Gail shakes her head, calming herself, and puts out her hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you," Gail says shakily.

Holly laughed as Gail continued to stand there awkwardly. Gail's radio cackled and her eyes lit up. Holly could tell that she had never been more thankful for a call then she was right now.

"I have to go… It was nice to meet you Hayley," Gail mumbled, awkwardly waving goodbye.

"Bye!"

"Thanks for lunch, Gail." Holly moves into Gail and kisses her softly, squeezing her hip. "I'll see you at home, okay? Be safe." Gail smiles and turns on her heels, practically running out of the door and down the hallway.

"Fuck, that was awkward," She huffs out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gail and Holly grocery shopping and Gail trying to sneakily put junk food into the cart without Holly noticing.**

"Remember the rules, Gail." Shopping with Gail was a chore. Holly learnt early on that Gail loved her junk food. She also found out that Gail only buys chips, coke and ice cream. Holly, on the other hand, ate healthily, filling her shopping cart with vegetables and fruit.

Gail hated it. But, what Holly wants Holly gets, so when she introduced a quota on all junk food, Gail reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, yeah." Gail walked slowly behind Holly, her hands in her pockets with a snarl plastered across her face.

"Spiral pasta or spaghetti?"

"Who cares, Holly? They taste exactly the same." Holly smiled to herself. Gail had a tendency to turn into a grouch when she was deprived of cheese puffs. Holly thought it was adorable.

"Mm, I suppose you're right," she nodded, grabbing the spiral pasta from the shelf. The continued onto the next aisle and watched as Gail went directly to the potato chips. "Gail."

"Yes?"

"We have a limit on cheese puffs," Holly reminded her.

"Do we? I must have forgotten…"

"Don't play coy with me," Holly smiled. "You're over by 4 packets. How can you eat so many packets of that stuff and not put on a pound?" Holly shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't question magic, Holly. You shouldn't either."

"Fine, but seriously, put some back. And don't pick up anything else." Gail puts the cheese puffs back and continues to walk slowly behind Holly. She waits until Holly grabs a packet of granola bars before she pounces. She reaches quickly for a packet of Doritos but a yell stops her in her tracks,"Nope. I saw that."

"I didn't do anything," Gail gasped, offended.

Holly rolls her eyes and continues down the aisle. "Yeah but you were about to."

"You're no fun today," Gail pouts and catches up to Holly, hopeful that she'll be allowed at least one packet of corn chips.

"Life's rough sometimes, hey baby?" Holly kisses her cheek and moves onto the next aisle, leaving Gail standing by herself holding a packet of Doritos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gail and Holly learn each other's middle names.**

Gail and Holly were cuddled together late Sunday afternoon. They had only left the comfort of their room for food and water breaks. Holly was tracing patterns on Gail's stomach, kissing her shoulder softly.

Gail had started a lazy game of 20 questions to pass the time before they could go another round. "Who's your favourite band?"

"Mmm," Holly hummed. "Mumford and Sons."

Gail turned her head in disappointment, threading their fingers together. "Wow. Really, Holly?" Gail huffed.

"What's wrong with them?" Holly frowned slightly, unsure what the problem was. As far as she was concerned, everyone liked Mumford and Sons

"Um, everything. All their songs sound exactly the same! I think I'm going to have to break up with you," Gail purred, rolling Holly onto her back, straddling her. "I can't be with someone who likes Mumford and Sons."

"Oh, shut up,"

"Make me," Gail challenged. Holly wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her down into a long, deep kissed. Gail moaned softly, nipping at Holly's bottom lip.

Holly reluctantly pulled away, flipping them quickly. Gail lets out a squeal, reaching up to continue their make out session. "Nope, my turn." Gail groans angrily, pushing Holly's shoulder in frustration. "What's your middle name?"

"Veto."

"Nope, not having it, Peck." Holly slides off of her girlfriend, settling into her side. "Spit it out,"

"I plead the fifth," Gail protested.

"Just answer or I'll get out of this bed right now and put some clothes on," Holly threatened. Gail turned into her, nuzzling into her neck.

"You love to play dirty, don't you Stewart?"

"You know I do," Holly whispered. "What is it, babe?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Gail looks up at her girlfriend, silently waiting for her to say yes.

"I promise."

Gail studies her girlfriend closely before frowning, "Phyllis."

Holly's face lights up and she covers her mouth with her hand. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Oh my god," Holly laughed, rolling onto her back away from Gail. "Abigail Phyllis Peck. Unbelievable."

Gail huffs and turns her back to Holly, cuddling into a pillow. "I hate you so much right now," Gail murmured.

Holly just smiled, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I love you so much right now." Holly kissed down Gail's back before returning to her neck. She sucked softly, pushing her leg in between Gail's.

"Oh turn it up, Hols," Gail groaned, turning around once more. "What's your middle name? I bet it's something way worse."

Holly shakes her head, placing a kiss on Gail's cheek. "Nope, it's Louise." Holly watched as Gail took in the new information before a devious smile overtook her face. "What?"

"Aww cute lil' Holly-Lou," she said playfully.

"I hate you so much right now," Holly groaned, rolling away from her.

"I love you so much right now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Gail x Holly prompts; MOTORBIKE**

Gail walked contently down the street towards Holly's house. They hadn't had a day off together in over a month and Gail was looking forward to being wrapped up in her girlfriends arms for hours on end. She's feels herself grinning like a fool as she turns the corner into Holly's street.

The smile is immediately replaced by a look of surprise.

Holly is standing in the middle of her garage in a leather jacket wearing aviators, standing in front of a motorbike. Gail stops and gulps, unable to comprehend the scene playing out in front of her.

"Holy fuck," Gail mumbles. She tries to start walking again but her legs seemed to have stopped working. She stares harder, licking her lips as she see's Holly bend over the bike to check something. "Holy fucking hell."

Her tight, black pants hug her ass perfectly and Gail starts to feel hot all over. She feels her mouth go dry as she continues to blatantly check out her hot as hell girlfriend in the middle of the street.

Gail shakes her head forcefully, trying to snap out of the stupor that Holly has put her in. She'd never been this attracted to someone before in her life.

Holly turns around, smiling when she see's Gail on the footpath. "Hey!" Holly enthusiastically waves.

Gail groans softly, licking her lips once more as Holly's shirt rises slightly revealing a sliver of skin. "Jesus Christ, she is trying to kill me," Gail chokes out.

"What are you doing? Come here!" Holly meets her half way, kissing her quickly. Gail still can't help but stare, walking slightly behind her to get a eyeful of her perfect ass.

They reach the garage and Holly moves back towards the bike. Gail crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side, still enjoying the delicious view in front of her. "Not that I'm complaining at all, but, why have you decided on the biker look today?" Holly smiles. "And where on earth did you get a motorcycle from?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a while and I though it'd be nice to get out of town for a bit, just the two of us." She points to a picnic basket and bag near the door and Gail swoons even harder. "It's my brothers bike," Holly says walking towards Gail.

Gail's resolve snaps and her eyes move from the basket to her girlfriend. "The only thing I want to get you out of right now are your clothes," Gail replies huskily. "You look ridiculously sexy."

"Mmm, really?" Holly pulls Gail into her, nipping her ear gently.

"Fuck yes, really." Gail feels her legs about to give out and quickly jumps up, wrapping them around Holly's waist. "You're doing things to me I did not even think were possible."

Holly smirks, before tightening her grip on Gail. She walks backwards, eyes never leaving the striking blue in front of her. She feels herself hit the bike behind her, leaning forward to kiss Gail but teasingly pulls back and sets her down on the bike. "What are you doing!" Gail squeals, throwing her bag onto the ground.

"No more talking," Holly purrs, walking over to the garage door and closing it.

"Jesus," Gail whispers. "Is this really happening?"

"What did I just say, Officer." The words roll of her tongue and Gail has never felt hotter in her entire life. Holly stalks back to the bike, quickly straddling Gail and leaning onto the handle bars for support.

"Hold on, baby. It's going to be a bumpy ride."


	16. Chapter 16

**Just an idea for a prompt. Holly has a phobia of planes. She has to take a plane the next morning and she is in total freak out mode. Gail try to be supportive**

"I'm home!" Gail walked through the door with a smile on her face. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was curl up next to her girlfriend and watch some trashy TV. Holly looked up from the couch and smiled at her. "Hey"

"Hi." Holly whispered. She had a wine glass in front of her and a half empty wine bottle in her hand. Gail frowned.

"Are you drinking wine? Holly it's not even afternoon yet." She walked over to the couch, taking the bottle out of her hand and placing it onto the table.

"Mmm," Holly hummed. She looked shaky and flustered. Gail pursed her lips and entwined their fingers. Her palm was kind of sweaty and she frowned. What on earth was wrong?

"Why are you shaking? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered once more.

"Tell the truth, doc."

Holly turned into Gail, eyes wide. "Okay no. I'm totally freaking out." She reached forward and grabbed the wine bottle, taking another long swig. "You know how how I'm going to that conference tomorrow for the weekend?"

She nodded."Of course I do. I have no idea how I'm gonna survive two whole days without you," Gail rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Stop it. This is not that time," Holly snapped. She let go of Gail's hand and moved to the other end of the couch, leaning on the arm rest. She drunk again.

Gail followed her. She had no idea what was going on and she was starting to get worried. "Okay… What's wrong, Hols?"

"It's stupid…" Holly mumbled, resting her head in her free hand.

"Nothing you say could ever be stupid. Literally." Holly let out a small smile and Gail went to grab her hand again.

Holly sighed. "I'm scared of flying and the thought being stuck in a little metal box for 5 hours tomorrow is making me want to throw up. My palms are super clammy and I can feel sweat dripping down my back," Holly said, a small tear running down her cheek.

"Babe…" Gail's heart broke at what she was seeing in front of her. She moved in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. She snickered softly. "Woah, you aren't kidding! Super sweaty," Gail joked.

"Gail!"

"Sorry." She kissed her cheek softly. "Just take a deep breath, okay?"

"No, I'm sorry. This is such a stupid thing and I get like this every time I fly. You'd think I would have gotten over this stupid fear by now." She snuggled under Gail's chin, gripping her shirt tightly.

Gail placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Hey, it's not stupid at all. I'm scared of spiders, vegetables and being in a room alone with my mother. They're stupid, Holly."

"I guess they are," Holly laughed. "I think it's so much worse this time because I'm going to be away from you." Gail sighed and fell back deeper into the couch, pulling Holly with her. She ran her hand through her hair before her head shot up with an idea.

"Yeah, that is a pretty scary thought." Gail bopped Holly's nose, causing a smile to emanate from her girlfriend. She knew that Holly loved it when she did that. "I'm going to quickly change okay? I'll be right back."

Gail sprung off of the couch and raced towards their bedroom. She pulled her phone out and quickly made some calls. Holly reached for the wine once more and poured herself a glass.

After a few minutes Gail came back into the lounge room dressed in a over-sized shirt and sweat pants. "Guess what, doc?"

"What?"

"Just called around at work, swapped some shifts and booked a flight. I'm coming with you," Gail beamed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gail x Holly prompt: Gail and Holly get caught skinny dipping in the middle of the night by a member of 15 during its shift**

"Is this legal?" Holly asked wearily.

Holly gulped and furrowed her brows as she looked towards the empty street behind her. It was a perfect summer's night; there was a light breeze and an amber glow in the horizon as the sun started to go down.

Gail turned around, key in hand. "Is this legal? Holly, I'm a police officer! How dare you!" Her hand shot up to her chest in faux shock. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Answer the question, Gail." She took a step forward on the porch, watching as Gail worked her key into the old wooden door.

"Well, maybe. Maybe not. Who knows, the law is a very fluid thing," Gail responded off-handedly. She walked through the door, throwing her jacket onto the floor and taking off her shoes.

Holly stood at the threshold, arms crossed and lips pursed. "It is not. The law is the least fluid thing in the history of anything."

Gail bit her lip and shook her head softly. She pouted her lips and returned her gaze to Holly. She looked unimpressed so Gail crossed her arms as well, returning an equally unenthusiastic look.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Gail knew Holly wasn't going to budge so she dropped her arms, "Fine. Even though I don't live here anymore, my parents could technically charge me if they wanted to…" Holly's face went white and Gail giggled at her reaction. "I wouldn't put it past my mother," She mumbled, moving forward and grabbing Holly's hand and pulled her inside.

"Great. So I'm a felon now," Holly whined. "If we go to jail I'm giving you up immediately."

"An extremely hot felon," Gail smirked, quirking her eyebrows. Holly continued to look unamused, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms once more. "Relax. They've gone away for the weekend, we'll be fine. Also, I still have a key and they didn't change the locks, so really it's their fault and I guess not technically breaking and entering."

She walked towards Holly, wrapping her arms around her. "I don't know, Gail…"

"Look, if somehow Mama Peck's sixth sense starts to tingle from a 1000 miles away and figures out what we're up to, resulting in a very, very angry phone call, I'll just say that dad told us we could use the pool." Gail felt Holly relax at her words, breathing out a sigh of content.

"Did he?"

Gail's face contorted sarcastically and she laughed, "No. But The Monster will be none the wiser." She leaned in, pecking her lips softly. "Trust me, we'll be fine."

Holly groaned, "Okay, I trust you."

Gail smiled and started towards the glass doors leading to the backyard. "Well, obviously. I did get you to agree to go skinny dipping with me in my parents pool," Gail stated matter-of-factly.

Holly stopped mid-stride. "You caught me off guard."

"No I didn't."

"Honey, you asked me straight after my third orgasm in a row. You definitely caught me off guard," Holly recalled without missing a beat.

Holly watched as a huge grin plastered her girlfriends face. She laughed and followed her out of the door, towards the pool. "Oh yeah! I'm pretty sneaky, right?"

"The sneakiest," Holly muttered. She reached down and took off her shoes, then quickly unbuttoned her jeans, throwing them over the pool gate. "Are we going to do this or what, Peck?"

Gail smirked, taking off her shirt quickly. Holly groaned when she saw that Gail wasn't wearing a bra. She speedily followed suit, Gail watching her intently. "Your tits are phenomenal," she admired, licking her lips. Holly chuckled and walked towards Gail, unzipping her jeans.

"You always know exactly what to say," Holly smiles. She leans forward, taking off Gail's jeans and panties, throwing them haphazardly behind her. Gail moistens her lips and stares at her girlfriend before diving into the pool.

Holly grins and quickly removes the rest of her clothes, jumping into the water behind her. She swims towards Gail, pinning her up against the pool's edge. She instantly attacks her neck, her hands roaming over Gail's thighs.

"Mm, did you hear that?" Gail groaned, fisting the hair at the back of Holly's neck.

"Hear what?"

"Fuck," she husks. "It doesn't matter." Holly peppers kisses across her jaw hungrily as her fingers lightly ghost over Gail's stomach.

A loud thump inside makes both girls look up in shock. There's flashlights and another loud slam as the glass doors are opened. Gail mumbles something incoherent and Holly rests her head to Gail's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

They're fucked.

Gail groans and throws her head back onto the ledge behind her. She turns slightly, making out Nick and Chloe coming towards them. "Police! St-"

"Gail? Holly?" Chloe holsters her gun and drops her flashlight slightly. Holly still has her eye's closed and head down, refusing to take part in the situation unfolding before her.

"Fuck," Gail shouted. "Fuck! What are you doing here?!"

Nick walks forward and immediately turns around when he see's what's happening. "The silent alarm was triggered," he throws over his shoulder.

Gail groans even louder than before, shaking her head in disbelief. "Shit!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Golly prompt: Holly somehow saves Gail and gets hurt.**

Gail didn't want to admit it, but, a video game had defeated her. After hours and hours of getting nowhere on this one particular level, she knew she needed to call in back up.

As soon as Holly walked through the door, Gail ran over and grabbed her hand. "I need your help."

Holly smiled, "Hello to you too." She looked around their lounge room and saw empty cheese puff packets and multiple soda cans littering the coffee table. "I see you've had a productive day."

Gail frowned, turning back into Holly. "Not as productive as you'd think," she pouted. She grabbed the spare controller and passed it to Holly. "You're not going to be as bad as Dov, are you?"

Holly quirked her eyebrow as she sat down on the couch. The afternoon she had in mind did not consist of shooting things. "I didn't sign up for this."

Gail shrugged, setting up the game and sitting in between Holly's legs on the floor. "It won't take that long, promise. I just need some help."

"I've never played this before. How do you shoot?" She looked down at the controller in her hands and wondered why Gail thought she could be of any help to her.

"God," Gail scoffed, turned her head and showed her what button to press.

"Got it. How do you reload? Wait, what am I meant to be shooting?" The game started quickly and Holly looked at the screen in front of her. She had no idea what was going on.

Gail was a killing machine. Holly hadn't even moved and Gail had managed to kill five aliens already. "See those little aliens out there? Shoot them in the head," she pointed to the screen, shooting another enemy dead.

"That sounds easy enough," Holly murmed.

"Well it's not. We're playing the hardest difficulty there is. I can't get past this one spot and I need you to cover me, okay?"

Holly tried to shoot a couple of small aliens in front of her, but so far she was not having any luck. She sighed, "if you can't beat it how do you expect me to? I'm probably going to bring you down and you'd be better off with me!"

Gail kissed her thigh quickly, "I could never be better off without you," she let out, moving her attention back towards the game.

"Such a sap," Holly cooed, looking down at her girlfriend. There was something very sexy about Gail playing video games. She got this look in her eyes and all Holly wanted to do was fuck her on the couch. She shakes her head and looks up at the screen just in time to see a big blue alien start shooting at her. "What the fuck is that!?"

"They're Elites! Just ignore them! I'll kill the big guys," Gail said, moving quickly to kill him. Gail continued forward and something caught Holly's attention on the screen.

"Gail," Holly insisted. It looked like there was a little alien running towards her covered in grenades. Holly had no idea what to do.

"Shh. Don't bother a master at work," Gail quipped, hitting Holly softly on the leg.

"Gail!" Holly shouted "Look behind you!" Before Gail could react, Holly hits the grunt from behind, killing him. The grenades detonate and Holly frowns as she realises she's been killed.

"Kamikaze Grunt…" Gail's shields were down and she was lucky it wasn't a lot worse. "Nice spot."

Holly threw her controller away. "Yeah, but now I'm dead."

"You'll respawn in the second," Gail sighed.

A countdown appeared on screen and Holly reached for her controller. "Am I even going to get a thank you? I just saved your life."

Before Gail can say anything, an Elite comes out of nowhere and shoots Holly. She moves quickly, getting it's shield down then shooting it in the head. "Oh! And look! I just saved yours! They cancel each other out,"

Holly pauses the game and receives a look of anger thrown her way. "Thanks, Officer,"

"No problem, just doing my job. You know, protecting the innocent and all."

"You're so annoying," Holly pulled her head back, kissing her nose. Gail giggled and moved her head further backwards, waiting for Holly to kiss her properly.

"C'mon, Hols. You knew that when you signed up for this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gail and Holly prompt: Gail (willingly? semi-willingly?) subjects herself to exercise after learning that Holly has been going for runs with Traci and/or Andy.**

Sweat trickled down Gail's face as her feet hit the pavement. It was way too early in the morning and Gail was not happy.

She was running. Running.

Gail snarled as she turned the corner, trying to catch up to Holly in front of her. Her girlfriend wasn't even breaking a sweat and her stride was getting faster. Gail on the other hand, felt like her body was being tied down by giant stone blocks. Her chest hurt, her legs felt heavy and she was starting to get a stitch. She shook her head and with one last effort, sprinted to catch up to Holly.

When she saw that Holly was smiling she hunched over on her knees, grabbed her arm and stopped. Gail was breathing hard, her face bright red from early morning overexertion. She looked up slightly, taking in Holly's still immaculate appearance. "I have a question, Hols."

Holly continued to smile, moving around to rub Gail's back soothingly. "Shoot."

"How on earth do you garner any enjoyment from this? Running is not fun." Gail emphasised her point by sitting down on the pavement then unceremoniously collapsing onto her back. Holly rolled her eyes. "You should only run if A) you're chasing someone, B) you're being chased and C) you're going from the locker room to The Penny for happy hour." Gail threw her arm over her eyes, still breathing heavily.

Holly looked down at her girlfriend sprawled out on the sidewalk. She grinned and kicked her softly, "Exercise makes you happy, Gail."

"That's a blatant lie."

"No it's not," Holly chuckled. She squatted down, running her hand along Gail's thigh. "When you exert large amounts of energy, the body realises in endorphins."

"Shut up." Gail peeked at Holly from under her arm before rolling onto her side. "I don't care."

"They're meant to make you happy, although in your case I don't think happiness was the thing that was realised," Holly muttered. She stood back up, offering a hand.

"Nope, I'm staying here. No more running, it's fucking hell." She sat up slightly, ignoring Holly's out stretched arm.

"Exhibit A," Holly mused. She kicked Gail again and got a glare in return. "Get up."

Gail groaned and shook her head. Holly kicked her again. "Okay! Fine! Stop kicking me," Gail growled. "How much farther are we going to go? I know I agreed to do this but obviously, I've changed my mind."

Holly turned slightly, looking at the street ahead of her. She pointed, "Well, Traci and I usually aim for 5k in the morning."

"I'll break up with you if you make me run that far." Holly laughed, turning back to see a very angry Gail, arms crossed with a scowl on point. "Stop laughing," she hissed.

"Okay, how about we try and make it to that cute, little dinner near work and I'll shout you breakfast?"

Gail's face lit up and she dropped her arms. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, Gail. I'll buy you food if you comply," Holly rolled her eyes and started to walk away from her.

Gail skipped behind her, catching her hand in hers as she got closer. "Interesting," she pondered. "What's the catch?"

"It's a race," Holly smirked, dropping Gail's hand and sprinting down the street. "And you have to win!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A Golly prompt: World cup finale and Gail and Holly are supporting different teams**

Holly and Gail walked into The Penny late Sunday afternoon. Gail had just finished a double shift, and all she wanted was to go home and fall asleep wrapped in her girlfriends arms. But, when Holly said they had plans that afternoon, Gail scowled and shook her head.

After a barrage of complaints and whining, Gail finally agreed and followed Holly into the bar.

Andy and Chris were sitting at a table in the centre of the room, drinking beers and eating fries. "I'm not happy about this, Holly."

"I know, but I love that you're here," Holly reminded, offering her hand. "So thank you." Gail sighed and enlaced their fingers. They made their way over to the table, pulling a few extra chairs over and taking a seat.

Gail was trying really hard to put a smile on her face but she just couldn't manage it.

"My buy ladies, what are we having?" Chris got up, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Beer," both Holly and Andy answered. Gail continued to stare off into the wall, pursing her lips and wondering why she was wasn't naked right now. Holly pinched her arm, resulting in a glare thrown her way. "What do you want to drink?"

"Jack and coke," Gail hissed.

Chris let out a breath and his eyes widened, "Okay, I'll be right back." Just as Chris makes it to the bar, a group of six men walk through the door, yelling and screaming. Gail frowns even harder, taking in their appearance. They're all wearing a sports jersey of some sort.

She turns to look at the televisions set up around the bar and catches even more people wearing jerseys. "Holly, why are we really here? I just wanna go home and spend the afternoon with you," Gail growls. Holly knows how much she hates sports. Holly also knows how much she hates watching sports at bars.

Chris returns with the drinks, passing them around the table. "It's the World Cup Final, Gail!" Andy lets out excitedly, taking a sip of beer.

"Is that meant to mean something to me?"

Holly wraps her arm around Gail, kissing her temple softly. "You've been watching the games with me every week, so don't act like you have no idea what we're talking about." She turns into Holly, seeing that look in her eye.

That look that makes her do anything. That look that is currently reminding her to play nice.

Gail sighs. "Fine." She said she'd be civil this afternoon, so that's what she's going to do. "But why are we watching it here?"

"Why are you questioning this? You're getting free alcohol," Chris interrupts. Gail leans over and hits his shoulder. "What did I do?"

"You're being an ass."

Andy ignores their bickering and moves her gaze to the TV. The pre-game coverage has just started, showing the team line ups for Germany and Argentina. "Who are you going for, Holly? Germany have got this in the bag," she stated.

"Oh yeah, after they demolished Brasil in the semis, they've definitely got this wrapped up."

"You guys are massive nerds," Gail interjects. "A massive bunch of sport nerds. Who cares about this, seriously? Canada isn't even playing."

Holly takes another drinks, "It's not about that, babe. You watch for the battle, not who's playing."

Gail takes in what Holly just said and scrunches her face."Gross."

"Shut up," Holly laughed.

"Oh come on, Gail! Just enjoy it! We've had a long shift, it'll be nice to relax and have a few beers." Chris bumps her shoulder and rolls her eyes. "You going for Germany as well?"

"No. The other one." Holly turns to her, quirking her eyebrow. "Just to piss you all off."

"Do you even know who they're playing?" Andy asks, pointing towards the television.

"Nope." Andy and Chris just stare at her silently. She shrugs her shoulder, leaning back further into her chair. She really doesn't care.

"You're so difficult sometimes," Holly pointed out. She leans in closer to Gail, running her hand dangerously high up her thigh. "If you stop being a grouch, I'll let you score when we get home." Holly placed a gently kiss on her neck, squeezing her leg.

"Go Germany!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Gail x Holly Prompt: At The Penny, new rookie "Gerald" is talking about how "hot" the forensic pathologist is, when Holly walks him. He attempts to flirt with her while Gail watches on, amused, while Holly tries to politely turn him down ... and then finally Gerald finds out why she isn't interested. ;)**

"You should've seen the way she was looking at me, dude. I've definitely got this one in the bag," Duncan continues animatedly. Dov hates the he's one of the first to finish shift. Chloe messaged him and told him to go to The Penny without her, saying she'd be there later. So for thirty minutes he's been listening to Duncan and his ridiculous word vomit.

Dov throws up a finger towards the bartender, "What are you talking about?" A shot of tequila is quickly placed in front of him and downed. He nods towards the bartender again. He really needs to be drunk if he's going to get through this.

Duncan slaps his back and throws his head back. "Come on, man. Have you not been listening? That super hot forensic lady from the double homicide today. She was totally eyeing me," he brags, taking a sip of beer.

"She eyed you?" Dov looks towards him stoically.

"Yeah. Took a long, good hard look at all of this." He stood up and gestured down his body, lifting his eyebrows up. "She even spoke to me. She basically made the first move."

"I was there, Duncan, and she most definitely did not make the first move." Dov started to think whether he should just save Duncan the heartache and tell him Holly was actually with Gail. But, knowing Duncan, he'd probably ignore that fact and try it on with her anyway. He sighed and looked towards the bartender. "Beer, please."

"Yes, she did." Dov shook his head. There was no winning with this guy.

"She told you to stop leaning on the chair where one of the victims was lying," Dov reminded.

"Whatever, she flirted." Duncan shook his head and smacked Dov on the shoulder. "I'm telling you, Dov. I'm set. I may as well cross her name off my list."

"You have a list?" Dov breathed out, throwing his head back.

Duncan's faced scrunched in what seemed to be disbelief. "Yeah buddy. Don't you? She just jumped to the top. Hands down. After I tap that, Peck is next then Price."

He stared at Duncan for a moment before looking back at the bartender. Dov asked for another shot, backed it and stood up from his seat. "Yeah… You're an idiot." He turned around just in time to see Chloe, Holly and Gail walk through the door. "Thank you, Jesus."

"Woah dude, she's here. Hot Doc is here and she's with Gail. Maybe I could kill two birds with one stone tonight, eh?" Duncan smirked before blatantly checking out the two woman walking towards a spare table in the back corner.

Dov sucks on his bottom lip, squints his eyes and shakes his head. "Unbelievable," he mutters before walking to the table. Chloe runs to him immediately, kissing him softly. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been stuck with Rook over there for the last half an hour. It's been hell."

Holly chuckles and places her coat on the back of her chair. "Okay, I've got first round. Beers?"

"And tequila," Gail adds without looking up.

Holly turns, "Really, Gail?"

"Uh, yes. Today was super lame." Gail narrows her eyes and tilts her head slightly. Holly stares back without breaking eye contact. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"I'm looking at you how I always look at you," Holly smiles.

"Yeah… Well, stop it."

"Okay," Holly beams. "I'll stop it." Her eyesight doesn't waiver.

Dov and Chloe curiously look on at the exchange happening in front of them. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Zero," Dov replies.

Gail sighs and covers her face with her arms. "You're still looking,"

"Oh, I am?"

"Okay fine just beer," Gail groans. "Damn it, Stewart."

"I'll be back in a second," Holly chuckles and walks over to the bar. Gail watches her leave, resting her head on her hand.

"So, Gail. I found out some pretty interesting information before," Dov grinned, sipping on his drink.

"I don't care," Gail snaps, watching Holly effortlessly glide across the room. Dov smirks and flicks her ear. She moves quickly, kicking his shin hard and flicking his nose.

"Oh, no. You'll care." He laughs. "Gerald over there has the hots for your lady," he gestures to the bar.

"What?"

Chloe laughs and grabs Dov's beer. "Yeah he said that today on patrol. He also thinks you're pretty hot as well," Chloe chimes in. Gail looks at them, then to the bar, then back at them.

"Sorry, what?" She furrows her eyebrows. She doesn't know if shes seethingly angry or really creeped out.

"Look," Dov pointed to the bar. Duncan had made is way over to Holly and was standing extremely close. "See? He's laying down the moves."

"Mmm, interesting." She watches as Holly laughs at something he says. Gail smirks at her obvious discomfort but instead of walking over, she leans back in her chair, crossing her arms. She watches as Duncan moves closer to Holly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Wow."

Holly looks back over her shoulder and catches Gail smirking. "What the fuck," she mouths and Gail breaks out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh this is going to be fun," she murmurs. Dov and Chloe watch on as Gail's eyes light up and a wicked grin covers her face.

Before Holly can grab the drinks and return to the table, Duncan steps in and takes them for her. Gail watches as Holly pleads with Duncan, presumably saying that she can carry the drinks herself. But he's not having it and in a matter of moments, Duncan's at their table. "I got beer!"

Gail's sitting, laughing quietly as Holly sits back down. She stares at Holly, who shakes her head, opening her mouth to say something but the words not coming out.

Duncan grabs a spare chair behind him, sitting himself next to Holly. He slings his arm around her shoulders once more, taking her by surprise. "So, how come today was the first time I've seen you? I mean, I go to heaps of murder sites so I dunno why we've only just run into each other."

Gail quirks her eyebrows. This is going to be too easy. "Gerald, today was the first time you've been allowed set foot on a crime scene since coming back from suspension."

He shakes his head and laughs awkwardly, "No way. Nah. I've been to heaps," he stutters.

"Oh, my mistake," Gail smirks. Holly turns to her with widening her eyes, silently asking for help.

"So, Gail, you know Holly?"

"Oh yes, we're very close." Her answer makes Dov and Chloe snicker on the other side of the table. "Super close."

"So maybe you'll get her to agree to go out with me? I asked over at the bar but haven't gotten an answer yet," he says emphatically, pushing his chest out. Holly throws her face into her hands.

Gail leans on the table, smiling devilishly. "I don't think she's your type, Gerald."

"It's actually Duncan," he corrects.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Gerald," she says matter-o-factly. Holly laughs softly, her hand reaching out to rest on Gail's thigh. Duncan opens his mouth to respond just as he catches the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Woah. Did Dov tell you that I wanted a threesome? And you're cool with that?" His smile widens and he turns to look at Dov. "Dude! Ultimate wing-man!"

Dov shakes his head and Gail and Holly look on in disbelief. "Dude, no."

"Dude, yes!" He raises his hand for a high five, but Chloe reaches out, gently pushing his hand back towards the table.

Chloe gently pats his hand, "Duncan. They're engaged."

"Who are?"

"Gail and Holly," Dov states. He points towards them. Duncan turns back, looking at Holly's left hand now raised in the air.

"Oh." He gulps loudly and awkwardly takes a long sip of beer.

"Yeah, Gerald. Oh." Gail entwines her fingers with Holly, before whacking the back of Gerald's head with her free hand. "You're an idiot."


	22. Chapter 22

**Holly and Gail meet at a party. Gail is out on a balcony trying to get away from the large crowd and then Holly apperas doing the same thing. The attraction is undeniable.**

The cold wind hit Gail's face softly as she leaned on the steel railing. She tried to block out the voices coming from inside as she threw her head back and massaged her temple. Gail knew that tonight was going to be tough, but she wasn't prepared for it in the slightest.

Her day had been terrible and when her mother showed up at the station it only got worse. Now, here she was, at a horrible policing gala being forced to listen to rich people talk about boring things.

She was in hell.

The sound of the glass sliding doors being opened shook Gail from her thoughts. She turned around and her breath caught instantly. Her eyes locked with a gorgeous woman in a long, navy dress. Her dark, raven locks flowed freely over her shoulders as she walked towards the railing.

She smiled softly and Gail felt her entire body heat up. "Oh, hi. Sorry I didn't think anyone else was going to be out here," the mysterious woman uttered quietly.

Gail shook her head and gulped loudly. "Hello," her voice cracking slightly. "Hi." She closed her eyes, inwardly scolding herself on her inability to even say hello to the beautiful creature standing next to her.

Gail watched as she reached up to tuck stray hair behind her ear. She was smiling softly and Gail knew that she needed to pull herself together or she was going to be making a huge fool of herself. "You escaping as well?"

"Sorry, what?" Gail blinked, hoping that she didn't just get caught out for not listening.

She laughed. Gail melted. "The party. It's pretty terrible in there," she chuckled. The woman pointed quickly to inside and rested her elbow on the railing.

"Yeah, this is last place in the world I want to be." Gail breathed, and stood up straight, turning around to look through the large glass doors. "My mother organised it so you can thank her for the overall pompousness and ridiculously expensive decor," Gail snickers. She leans in closer, resting her weight onto the railing in front of her. "Which by the way, is pretty gross," she whispers.

Gail watched as the corner of her eyes crinkled and her face let up. Her chest felt heavy and butterflies filled her stomach. The woman turned into her slightly and giggled, "Oh, I'm so glad I wasn't the only one thinking that."

At least she still had a tiny bit of game left in her.

Gail extended her hand, "I'm Gail, here only by force."

"Holly." She took her outstretched hand, shaking gently. "I'm here for work, so I guess I'm being held against my will also," she explained, hand still in Gail's. Gail couldn't help the smile that was taking over her face. Holly's hand felt wonderful against her own and she almost whimpered when their contact was broken.

They looked at each other for a moment, Gail unconsciously licking her top lip. "Should we make a break for it then?" She turned her back to the glass doors, leaning once more on the cold metal in front of her. "I know how to get past security," she throws in sneakily.

"As much as I love that idea," Holly grinned. "There is an open bar."

"Oh I know." Gail was well aware of the open bar. She may or may not have already taken a few shots. She shifts slightly, eyes never wavering from Holly's. "So if you're at this god forsaken Gala, it must mean you're a cop, too. Why have I never seen you around?"

"Nope, not an officer."

Gail's eyebrows narrowed. "Hmm, Detective? ETF? Are you the new bomb girl?"

Holly tapped her ring on the railing, laughing softly once more. "Repeat, not an officer. Of any kind."

"Okay. Let me think," Gail pondered. "My mother's assistant? Please say no." Faux shock overtook her face, a dramatic hand coming up and landing on her chest.

"No, most definitely not," she answered, bumping her shoulder with Gail's. Gail tensed slightly at the action, letting out a lingering breath before returning the playful gesture.

Gail thought a little bit longer. "Okay. Maybe you work for the Mayor or something," she offered. "Hot or cold?"

"Cold. You could say I'm in some kind of law enforcement role." Holly leaned forward, moving her hand on the railing slightly. Her pinky touched Gail's and Gail didn't miss the way Holly bit her bottom lip.

"Forensics!" she practically yells.

"Ridiculously hot," Holly whispers. "You're on fire, actually."

Gail smirks, letting out another long breath."I might have to start making some more trips to the morgue," she adds teasingly.

Holly smiles and silence fills the air between them.

The door opening once more and loud, drunken laughter causes both girls to groan. "Do you want go back inside? You, me and tequila can endure the rest of the night together?" Gail suggests. "Because, seriously, as much as I love to hang out with all these rich folk, I'm really going to need some hard liquor."

Holly grins, taking her hand, "Lead the way."


	23. Chapter 23

**Gail x Holly Prompt: Gail and Holly are still just friends and go out for coffee. Gail accidentally spills some of her drink onto Holly's top and starts blotting Holly's chest with paper napkins. She starts to realize that she's essentially stroking Holly's boobs and get embarrassed and tongue-tied while Holly just smiles her lopsided smile.**

"I was almost beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Gail barked as she finally sees Holly walk into the old diner. Gail had been waiting for 20 minutes already and was just about to give up and go home. She'd commandeered a booth near the back and had been freaking out since the moment she sat down.

She was the one to text Holly. She was the one to ask if they could still be friends. And now here she was being horrible the moment see saw her. Gail sighed.

Holly grunts in response, throwing her jacket on to the seat. "Come on, Gail. I would never stand you up," she replies somewhat angrily. "I just got caught up with something. I'm sorry."

Gail's head shoots up at those words. "What, caught up with your new girlfriend?"

"You promised you wouldn't do that," Holly says, defeated.

"Do what?" she shrugs, reaching for the menu. She's read the whole thing back to front but she can't look at Holly right now. She can't watch as her eyes drop disappointingly at her childlike behaviour.

Holly scoffs and grabs a menu as well. "Be nasty about everything. You suggested we should stay friends, Gail. You can't just snark out whenever you want.

"You're right… That was uncalled for," she looks up sadly. She drops the menu and really looks at Holly since she walked in. She looks beautiful. Gail feels her heart quicken and her chest grow heavy. She really fucked this up.

Holly shifts awkwardly, noting Gail's lingering gaze. "I'm really happy you're trying to be an adult about this, and I'm really happy you still want me in your life. We were friends before all this, great friends really, it'd be nice to go back to that."

Gail looks back to the menu wanting to ignore everything Holly just said. She doesn't want to be just friends. "Can we order? I'm starving," she says abruptly. Her eyes shoot up, trying to get the attention of a waitress walking past. Her server walks over and before she has a time to say anything, Gail quickly orders. "Coffee, pancakes and bacon please."

She looks towards Holly. "Um, three cheese omelet, thanks." They put the menu's back on the stand, an awkward silence resting over them.

"So," Gail whispers.

"So." Holly's hand inches forward as if to take Gail's, then moves back quickly. Gail shakes her head, sighing once more. "How have you really been, Gail?"

"Fine," she spits.

"Really?" Holly's eyebrows quirk, her head tilting to the side in challenge.

Gail doesn't say anything. Holly watches as Gail stubbornly ignores her question. Just as she's about to ask something else, Gail gives in. "Holly you know how I've been," she whimpers. "Don't play it off like you have no idea how I'm feeling."

Holly exhales. "Gail… What did we just talk about?"

"You're right…" she responds, throwing her hands in the air animatedly. Holly watches her actions and smiles lopsidedly at Gail. Gail stops, annoyed. "Stop it, you can't do that."

Holly moves back into her chair, eyebrows furrowing. "Do what?"

"That smile. You can't smile at me like that if we're going to be friends, Holly."

Her mouth drops open at Gail's word. "Well, you shouldn't look at me like that," she murmurs.

Gail clenches her jaw. She can feel herself beginning to crack and she doesn't know how much longer she can keep it all inside. The moment Holly's gaze meets hers once more, she knows she's gone. "I'm sorry! I just… I thought I could do this but I can't."

The server comes back with their coffee, both girls thankful for the timely interruption. Gail immediately reaches for her drink, wanting to crawl away from the inevitable heartache she's about to receive.

Holly's quiet for a minute, taking in everything Gail just said. "Can't what? Do you not want to see me anymore? This is what you wanted, Gail!"

She shakes her head, feeling tears beginning to form at the back of her eyes. "Be friends with the woman I love! I can't get the picture of you walking away from me out my head and I can't stop thinking about when you told me you were seeing someone else! I just…" She gets up to leave, reaching to grab her phone on the table. Her eyes widen as she clips her coffee, spilling the entire contents across the table and onto Holly's shirt. "Holy shit! Holly! Fuck, I didn't mean to do that!" she yells.

Holly feels a slight burn but her she's pretty sure it's from her heart melting at Gail's sudden outburst, not the coffee. "Gail, it's okay sweetie."

Gail grabs a napkin, moving to the other side of the booth. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident." She reaches word, patting Holly's chest. "I'm sorry, Holly," she whispers threw a few tears.

"Gail." Holly rests her hand on her shoulder, pushing Gail back. "Gail, it's fine. Give me the napkin."

"No, I'll clean it," Gail shakes her head in response. She continues to pat her shirt, before realising she's practically groping her boob. "Ah, um. Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that either," she says, jumping back.

Holly can't help but smile. "Just take a deep breath okay. It's only coffee," she grins.

"Okay, how can you be so understanding? I basically just threw scalding, hot coffee at your tit." She scrunches her eyes closed, willing herself to stop crying. "Please! Give me a friend of the year award right now!"

"It's kind of hard to be angry at someone when they just said that they loved you."

"I-" She stutters, no more words wanting to come out. Holly feels her face soften as Gail starts to blush. She opens to mouth to say something, but like Gail, can't will any words to come out. They look at each other for a moment, ignoring the mess on Holly.

Gail reaches forward, gently moving a piece of hair sticking to Holly's shirt. Her finger lingering for a second.

Holly smiles softly and reaches up, entwining their fingers, her thumb rubbing soothing circles across Gail's hand. "I think we should talk," she uttered quietly. Her gaze shifted slightly, looking at their joined hands. "Does that sound like an okay plan?"

Gail sighed in relief, "Yes. Please." She dropped the napkin on to the table, squeezing Holly's arm with her free hand. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
